Together We Soar
by ImmaKatKat
Summary: "AND NOW… THE FEARLESS FLYING GRAYSONS!" Desperately gripped at their older sister's arms, dragging her up onto the platform… caught sight of their parents broken bodies beneath them… deep blue eyes, understanding… … "wire… cut?... sabotaged…" (A YMP rewrite) Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1: The Last Flight

**Summary:**

 **"AND NOW… THE FEARLESS FLYING GRAYSONS!"**

 **Desperately gripped at their older sister's arms, dragging her up onto the platform… caught sight of their parents broken bodies beneath them… deep blue eyes, understanding…**

 _ **… "wire… cut?... sabotaged…"**_

 **Warnings: Fem!Danny, Character death,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Young Justice or Miraculous Ladybug. Nor is this an original plot.**

 **I got permission from the original author to rewrite her story, so this is not my idea. Check out Young Miraculous Phantom by _Ladynoir1987_ , or any of her other stories because she deserves to be recognized.**

 **In case you didn't already know, this is a rewrite of Young Miraculous Phantom. **

_**Be prepared to cry.**_

* * *

"AND NOW, Ladies and Gentlemen! For our final act of the night, performing their death-defying acts _without_ the safety of a net, I present to you… THE FEARLESS FLYING GRAYSONS!"

At the ringmaster's announcement, a man flung himself off a platform above the crowd, his wife following moments later. John Grayson flipped onto the next trapeze bar, Mary Grayson grabbed the bar he had just left, as the crowd oohed and ahhed. Wrapping his legs around he bar, he reached out, catching his wife by her ankles as she flipped off her bar. She reached out to the platform nearest to them as their eldest child lept off to join them, Danni Grayson gripping at her mother's forearms with tiny hands.

Atop the platform, a young boy and girl bounce excitedly, ready to join the rest of their family in their first performance. The wire above them rattled dangerously, prompting the twins to look up. The wire was fraying.

They cried out as their family swung back, ready for the pair to join the act. Screams rang out as the wire snapped. Mary Grayson looked at her youngest children, tears in their eyes, trying to convey her love one last time as she flung her daughter to the safety of the platform. Danni cried out as she clung to the edge of the platform where her mother had thrown her.

Dick and Marinette desperately gripped at their older sister's arms, dragging her up onto the platform before she, too, could fall, wailing as they caught sight of their parents broken bodies on the ground beneath them. Danni wrapped her arms around her crying siblings, pressing them against her body, sobbing.

She felt a pair of strong arms encircle their trembling bodies. A deep, soothing voice was murmuring into her ear. She didn't understand all of the words, but it was comforting. She felt herself being lifted, lowered down to the ground, her siblings never leaving her grip. She looked up into deep blue eyes, filled with sadness and understanding. He wrapped them in his expensive jacket, kneeling next to them. _Why were they on the floor?_ The dark haired man sat with them, whispering nonsense to them as the twins clung to her, afraid she disappear.

There were too many people. They wore uniforms. _She remembers Tată calling them the police earlier._ They were talking, she understood some of what they said…" _wire… cut?... sabotaged…,"_ but the rest was lost to the sound of her _părinţi_ (1) bodies hitting the hard ground ringing in her ears.

"Mamă, Tată," she repeated softly, almost trance-like. The blue-eyed man continued to murmur to them soothingly.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1 parents**

 **That was the first chapter of _Together we fly._ Thanks for reading. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. ~KatKat**


	2. Chapter 2: Red Ribbons

**I finally wrote a second chapter that I am happy with. It's much better than the previous attempts. Translations are at the bottom.**

* * *

She missed mamă and tată and Dickie and Danni. She missed Pop Haly and the circus. She missed Elinore* and flying with mamă and tată. She missed the _fericire (1)_ and music of her home. _O femeie care era nepoliticoasă (2)_ took them away. Dickie was left in a scary building with a big fence. The lady left her here and took _sora mare (3)_ with her.

They made a promise to find each other. " _Vom zbura din nou (4),"_ they whispered to each other. 'When?' she had wanted to ask, 'When is again?"

She didn't like it here. The others were mean; they called her 'freak' and 'gypsy scum.' They told her to 'go back to the other freaks.' they pushed her and took her mamă's favorite red ribbons. Sister Agatha never did anything to stop them. She was a mean woman with the voice like a _maimuță țipând (5)_. Sister Agatha hated her. Sister Agatha got mad when she woke up crying for her mamă and tată or when she spoke in her _limba materna (6)_. She wished she was still with her _familie (7)_ , back at the circus.

"Marinette, we have visitors," Sister Liliana said through the closed door. "You need to come out, _bambina (8)_."

Marinette liked Sister Liliana. She was really nice. Sister Liliana tried to stop the others when they were mean, and helped her _exersa (9)_ English, and told her stories, and sang her an Italian _cântec de leagăn (10)_ when she cried.

Marinette opened the door and followed Sister Liliana to the 'visitor room' where a happy-looking man and a pretty, dark-haired woman stood. This was the fourth time. A _cuplu (11)_ would come, and talk with each person. Sometimes they would talk with one more than the others. The _cuplu (11)_ would come back again and they would leave with one of the others. Sister Liliana said they were 'adopted.'

None of the _cupluri (12)_ talked to her for long. They wore _încordat_ (13) smiles, asked boring questions and got _agitat (14)_ with her accent or her problem using English. They didn't want her, they wanted an easy child. She didn't expect this time to be any _diferit (15)_.

* * *

They were French. They had been surprised when she started _vorbind franceza (16)_. She couldn't find the word she wanted in English and got _frustrat (17)_. Marinette liked them, but they wouldn't want her.

They talked with her for a long time — longer than any of the other couples. Marinette could not stop the _puțin bule de speranță (18)_ inside her that maybe, they like her, too. Maybe they would take her away from here.

* * *

 ***That's the name of the elephant according to the wiki page.**

 **Translations:**

 **1 joy/happiness**

 **2 A woman who was rude**

 **3 big sister**

 **4 We'll fly again**

 **5 monkey screaming**

 **6 mother tongue**

 **7 family**

 **8 child**

 **9 practice**

 **10 lullaby**

 **11 couple**

 **12 couples**

 **13 tense/ strained**

 **14 irritated**

 **15 different**

 **16 speaking French**

 **17 frustrated**

 **18 little bubbles of hope**


	3. Chapter 3: Touch the Stars

**First, I would like to apologize for taking so long. I'm a slow writer and I didn't have time to write anything. Sorry, it's short.**

* * *

Slowly, quietly, she tip-toed across the room. She pulled up the loose part of the wood floor, trying not to wake her 'foster sister', and grabbed the bag of food she had taken from the kitchen. It wasn't much — some dried fruit, nuts, and some grain bars like Mamă used to make — but it was enough. She just had to find the twins, and then they could all run away, back to the circus.

 _Creeeaaak!_ She froze at the sound and held her breathe. Her foster sister made a funny sound and moved — 'Do not wake! _Vă rog! Nu te trezi!'_ **(1)** she screamed in her head — turning over and snoring loudly. Hardly daring to breathe, she opened the window and climbed out onto the metal staircase — _the fire escape_ , her 'foster mother' called it — as fast as she could. She closed the window, and looked up.

She frowned. She couldn't see any stars. Mamă had loved the stars, the two of them would stare at the night sky for hours. Sometimes Tată and the twins would join them and Mamă would tell stories about the stars. Tată taught them how to navee-gaate using only the night sky, so they could never get lost.

" _One day, Mamă," she had said, "I am going to fly so high, I can reach out and touch the stars and I will take one back for you!" Mamă had smiled and said to her, "Anything is possible, my little dove."_

She climbed down into the alley, and ran out onto the sidewalk. She would find her brother and sister — _or her name isn't Danielle Grayson!_

* * *

 **Translation (according to Google translate):**

 **1 Please! Do not wake up!**

 **This chapter takes place maybe one or two days after chapter one, but about two and a half weeks before chapter two.**


	4. Chapter 4: (F)ire Escapes

' _Faster! Alearga mai repede!_ _ **(1)**_ ' She didn't mean to make them angry — _really!_ — the rain had covered the sound of talking. She didn't know they were in that alley. They were clearly the bad guys — hiding in a dark place, weapons, money being traded for… _something_ , and they even looked scary. She tried to leave before they saw her — she just wanted to find Dickie and Mari. But the biggest guy with a wooden bat turned around. He saw her standing there and shouted. She ran.

Danny didn't know what would happen if they got her, but she did know that she couldn't let them get her. She heard their angry shouts getting closer again and ran faster. She was getting tired. She turned into an alley and used the dumpster to launch herself up the fire escape. She heard the men turn into the alley and stopped. They had no reason to think she could get up here, if she was quiet maybe they would leave. One of the men looked up.

She jumped off the fire escape, landing in a way she knew would not hurt, and ran as fast as she could away from the men. She turned random corners and run through alleys. It was raining harder now. She was soaked.

Danny turned another corner and slipped in a puddle of water. _She couldn't breathe! She needed to hide… There!_

She climbed up under the plastic sheet covering the back of the truck, and put her hand over her mouth so the men couldn't hear her breathing. They were getting closer. One was right next to her hiding place.

There was a soft _'thud'_ and the men were shouting. The sound of fighting and one by one they went silent. She stayed still, listening carefully for any noises.

There was a soft _'zzzht'_ and then nothing. She didn't move. The sound of the rain was calming.

Danny couldn't hold back a yawn — _maybe a short nap would be okay… she would find the twins in the morning._

* * *

 **Translation (by Google Translate)**

 **1** **Run Faster**


End file.
